


[Podfic] Little Talks

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: no_tags, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to admit that I recorded this story because cold_clarity wrote it based on my prompt for no_tag and because it's AMAZING. It was everything I could have hoped for and I just want to draw little hearts around it. Just all the yes. They win at life.</p><p>And Reena_Jenkins wins all the awards for making a cover. ALL of the AWARDS. She is a gold star and just all around excellent. ♥ ♥ ♥</p></blockquote>





	[Podfic] Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglowian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglowian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53411) by cold_clarity. 



**Download Links:** (Right Click, Save as) [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Little%20Talks.mp3) 20MB | [m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Little%20Talks.m4b) 12MB

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I recorded this story because cold_clarity wrote it based on my prompt for no_tag and because it's AMAZING. It was everything I could have hoped for and I just want to draw little hearts around it. Just all the yes. They win at life.
> 
> And Reena_Jenkins wins all the awards for making a cover. ALL of the AWARDS. She is a gold star and just all around excellent. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
